Wario's Adventures: Bob-omb Breakout
by Stuffwell359
Summary: Waluigi wants Wario to buy more bob-ombs for him since he ran out. Wario now has to go to the bob-omb store to retrieve the bob-ombs for Waluigi. Wario unfortunately "forgets" to pay for them.


**AN: Well here we go guys, and remember, stealing is WRONG! Don't ever steal...or else stuffwell will chomp your face off :P just kidding...no but seriously, don't steal. **

Bob-omb Breakout

The moon illuminated Wario's castle, the light from the moon beamed through every window in the house, except in Waluigi's room. His room had no windows whatsoever, because his room used to be a cellar. Waluigi was up late at night, he just finished polishing his fake bob-ombs and decided to try and fall asleep. He laid in his bed, and waited for his mind to hopefully stop thinking about current events that happened yesterday. It technically was yesterday now, since it was now 1:00 AM. Waluigi tossed and turned, his body ached and he just wanted to fall asleep. "Ugh...I have to fall asleep!" He shouted and slammed his fists against the dark purple comforters. He pulled his comforters over his head and thought for a minute. "_Go to sleep, go to sleep stupid, you need your DAMN sleep…wait! Shoot! I need more bob-ombs! Ugh...I'll just have Wario get me some tomorrow. He doesn't do much anyway." _Waluigi felt content enough to try and fall asleep so he closed his eyes and tried to think of a peaceful place. Slowly, he found it and drifted off to sleep. Wario awoke to his door slamming open. "Wah! Who's there? What's going on? Don't take my money!" Wario jumped up from his bed and cocked his fist back, ready to punch the intruder that entered his bedroom. He looked around and saw someone, so he dashed towards him with all his might. The blow hit Waluigi hard, so hard that he flew through Wario's bedroom wall. Wario walked up to him and saw a purple cap on the floor, "Uhhhh….sorry Waluigi." Wario said apologetically.

Waluigi barely got up and patted off the dust on his black overalls. "Next time, look to see who the intruder is before you go and kill him!" Waluigi shouted.

"Well maybe you should knock first!" Wario spat back while he shook his fists in anger.

Waluigi froze and remembered why he came here in the first place. " Hey, Wario, could you go to the bob-omb shop and get me some more bob-ombs?" Waluigi asked with a "pretty please with a cherry on top" look on his face.

Wario's anger faded away, "Well I guess I could, but I don't know."

Waluigi frowned, "Oh come on!" He sighed, "What if I pay my mortgage early for you?"

Wario stood there for a moment and thought about it, "Ok, sounds good to me, when do I go?"

"Right now." Waluigi said, and shoved Wario out of his bedroom.

"Hey, hey , hey, watch it ok? I can get there myself." Wario protested. He walked the rest of the way out of his castle. He went to his garage and started his purple 1954 cadillac Eldorado. The car had it's top down and it even had Wario's insignia on the hood. Wario pressed his foot on the gas pedal and slammed right through his garage door. "Oops...oh well, I'll fix it later." He said as he drove off to the town nearby. Wario got to the town in no time, but there was one little problem. The town got attacked by monsters! "Wow, this looks like a town in chaos…everything has been demolished." Wario sadly stated as he slowly drove through the town. Wario looked for a good parking spot, but each one he thought looked good, ended up having a bunch of debris over it. He finally found one that looked good enough to park in. Surprisingly, this parking spot happened to be right next to the bob-omb shop. Wario stepped out of his car, and walked up to the front entrance of the shop. The shop looked like a supermarket. It had glass window panes on both sides, and the front door was an automatic sliding glass door. Wario waited for the door to open, then he walked inside. A bob-omb at the front desk greeted him with a smile, or tried to, since bob-ombs don't have mouths.

"Hello sir, how are you today?" He asked.

Wario walked up to the front desk, "Yeah, great, uhhh where are your finest bob-ombs?" Wario asked and leaned a little closer.

"Uhhh, sir, your breath kinda stinks. If you could lean back a little bit, that would be great. Thanks." He said, trying to be polite.

Wario leaned in closer, "Listen buddy, I don't care if my breath reeks like the garlic bread I had this morning. Give. Me. The Bob-ombs. Now!" Wario yelled into his ear.

A drop of sweat formed on his head and trickled downward, "Ok...they are in the third row in the back…" The bob-omb said quietly and moved back from the counter.

"Thanks." Wario replied and slowly made his way to the third row in the back of the store. "Let's see, bob-ombs...bob-ombs.. Ah ha! Wow, they have a lot!" Wario shouted, and began taking a bundle of bob-ombs in his arms, and anywhere else he could carry them. "Wait a minute, hang on, how much are these?" Wario slowly turned around and checked the price tag. "100$ per bob-omb?! That's ridiculous! Screw this, I'm just going to take them." Wario made up his mind. He then proceeded to walk out of the store, with his overalls and arms full of bob-ombs. The store clerk watched as Wario stumbled across the store with the bob-ombs. A few actually fell out of his arms and rolled around.

The store clerk yelled, "You'd better drop every single bob-omb you have or I'm calling the cops!" He warned. Wario broke out into a run, dozens of bob-ombs fell out of his arms. The ones that were in his overalls were still bouncing up and down as he ran out of the store. The store clerk called the police and in a split second, two cop cars came. The police stopped their cars and started to chase Wario on foot. Wario could hear their footsteps getting closer as he held his overalls up to keep the bob-ombs from falling out. In front of him, his car waited to be started so he could get away. "Ahhhhh! Almost there…" Wario said as he ran out of breath. He finally reached his car and started it, the police were almost at his vehicle. The engine purred, and Wario backed his car up into reverse and hit a black trash can. He then put it in drive and drove right after the police. The police dove out of the way and Wario's car rammed into the police cars. Wario quickly plowed through them and got away. He then traveled to his beloved castle. Wario parked his car into the garage, then he carefully got out and took the bob-ombs with him.

Waluigi was standing right by the garage door. "Did you get them?!" He asked excitedly. Wario took the straps off of his overalls and all the bob-ombs fell out and rolled all over the floor.

"Yup, I got the bob-ombs you asked for." Wario said with a smile.

"Let's set off a celebratory bob-omb!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"But, aren't these real bob-ombs?" Wario asked, his hands trembled at the thought of it.

"No, of course not, I think the shop only sells fake ones. Maybe they have real ones too. I'm not sure..." Waluigi stated.

"Alright, let's do it!" Wario took one of the bob-ombs and lit it. "Here we go...3….2….1.." Wario watched as the bob-omb blew up, confetti flew everywhere. "Wow...it really was a dud, I thought I stole real ones." Wario chuckled.

"Me too, I thought you would screw it up…" Waluigi added. "Do you smell something?"

"Yeah, it smells like something burning...Oh shi-" Wario couldn't even finish his sentence because the other bob-ombs went off from the dud going off. It seems that Wario picked one dud and the rest were real ones!

**AN: Lol! That cracks me up every time I read it! I hope you guys read this and laughed as much as I did. See ya next time!**


End file.
